


Kurt's big belly

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	Kurt's big belly

It all started with Kurt eating more during work. When he was board he would eat something. Then Kurt started snaking at home, while he watches TV, did work or waited for Blaine to get home.  
Then Kurt started to eat bigger meals. More unhealthy meals.  
About a month into this Kurt couldn't get his jeans to do up but he just shrugged it off and got a bigger pair.  
And Kurt's appetite continued to grow. His meals getting bigger as he got bigger.  
When Kurt was at work sitting behind his desk he always had some sort of food in his hand. Always full of sugar.  
Two months in Kurt when up another size,  
Three months in another size up.  
four months in another size up.  
Five months in two sizes up.  
But Kurt barley paid any attention to it.  
A year in and Kurt could no longer fit in normal shop sizes and when to a tailor. Getting his cloths made to fit him.

And that's were a nearly unrecognisable Kurt is right now. In his tailor made suite.  
Kurt stomach was huge hanging down over his waist band covering his belt from view. His thighs stretching the fabric of the trousers. Ass filling out the back. Arms pulling on the jacket of the suit. Moobs clearly seen under his shirt. The button of his jacket straining to be opened as Kurt belly pushed out.  
As Kurt walked over to the chair to seat down his belly and thighs jiggled with each step.  
Kurt seat down starching his legs out so that his belly could have more room before reaching down and doing his shoes up with difficulty.  
Kurt pushed himself up. Breathing faster when he finally got to his feet. Before paying for the suit and going out to his car.

Kurt's driver drove him to work after he stopped of to get Kurt his huge lunch.  
Kurt walked up to his office sitting down in his chair and eating his lunch.

As Kurt got to the last few bites Kurt's jacket finally gave up button popping of and onto the floor. But Kurt just reached down and rubbed his stomach paying no attention to the fact that he was popping buttons in a suit his size just three weeks ago.  
Once Kurt had finished giving his belly a rub he looked down at his hand lying on his stomach. On his left finger seat his wedding ring. To small on his now fat fingers.

When Kurt walked through the front door that night Blaine smiled at the sight of his husband. Fat jiggling as he walked suit jacket undone.  
That night Blaine payed special attention to Kurt's belly. Loving how big it was.


End file.
